


Attention

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Kent isn't giving her as much attention as she needs.
Relationships: Heroine/Kent (Amnesia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> just started watching my friend play kent's route and oh boy i love him

Yui kicks her legs on the bench she’s sitting on next to Kent. It’s a beautiful day outside, just the right temperature for normal attire. Kent called her to go out on a walk, and along that walk Yui wound up with ice-cream and Kent with iced coffee. She looks at Kent who is looking down at his phone, likely reading an article, and idly taking small sips from his iced coffee. He seems to be in a trance with how small and zoned-in his movements are--and also how little attention he’s been giving Yui. 

“Kent...?” Yui prods. Kent doesn’t seem to hear her. She frowns and falls back against the bench, giving her ice-cream another lick before mouthing off a small chunk--not quite biting, she can’t go in teeth-first.

When she looks down at her ice-cream again, though, she gets an idea.

Yui scoots a little closer to Kent and leans forward enough to plant one big kiss on Kent’s cheek. Kent jumps, nearly drops everything he’s holding, and when he straightens up to look down at her his cheeks are completely flushed.

“I...what did you...” he tries to speak.

“Can we talk, now?” Yui asks, licking her ice-cream again. 

Kent pockets his phone and puts his hand over his face, likely trying to hide how pink he is. “I wasn’t expecting you to do that, especially in public...! Are you trying to get a reaction out of me?”

Yui smiles. “No, I just want to talk and you weren’t paying me any attention.”

Before Kent can begin to spiral, Yui holds out her hand, palm up and open. Kent looks down at it. 

“What do you want me to do?”

“Hold my hand.”

Kent’s blush deepens. “Just...just like that?”

“Just like that.”

Kent wastes no time obeying. He grabs her hand, instantly twining their fingers tightly, and he shoves his iced coffee straw into his mouth for a few moments without drinking anything. Yui, appreciative of his hand holding gusto, finds the straw fixation a little silly.

“Kent...? We can’t talk with that in your mouth. Unless you’re drinking.”

She’s just about done with her ice-cream when Kent finally takes a sip and lowers his coffee from his face. “Sorry, I needed to cool down. You’re too much.”

Yui hums. “Am I?”

“You are.”

“Then tell me all about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is over @ [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
